1. Field of the Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to improvements in curtainhanging means for recreational vehicles.
It has become common practice to effect conversion of vans into recreational vehicles. For this purpose, curtain-hanging means that are simple and easy to install and which are cosmetically acceptable are required. The curtain hanging means for this purpose heretofore available, however, have not been entirely satisfactory. It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide new and effective curtain-hanging means which are eminently more suitable for use in recreational vehicles than any heretofore available.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in recreational vehicles having a flat, elongate rail fastened to an interior side wall thereof and along and adjacent to the bottom of a window of the recreational vehicle and curtain-hanging means for hanging curtains in front of the window;
which comprises:
a track member having curtain-holding glides slideable therein and extending along said rail adjacent the bottom of the window; and
a support member for said track having a vertical portion which extends upwardly from said rail to said track member, a horizontal portion which rests on said rail member, and a second vertical portion which extends downwardly between said rail and the wall of said recreational vehicle to which said rail member is fastened;
said second vertical portion of said support member being fastened to said rail member whereby the fastening means therefor is concealed.
The invention also comprises one or more further features wherein the interior wall to which said rail member is affixed has a resilient inner surface adapted to accommodate said second vertical portion of said support member; wherein said track member comprises a channel-shaped extrusion having inturned edges and said glides comprise a T-shaped foot complementary with the interior shape of said channel member, a neck adapted to project outwardly of said inturned edges, and a fastening head to which the curtains can be fastened; wherein said track member and said support member are unitary extrusion; and wherein the base of said channel-shaped extrusion is an extension of the upper vertical portion of said support mmember and said horizontal portion of said support member is integral at its outer edge with said second vertical portion of said support member and at its inner edge with the first vertical portion.
The invention also is directed to a curtain-hanging means for a recreational vehicle which comprises an extruded channel-shaped track member having inturned edges and a planar base and an integral support member, said support member having a base portion which is an extension of said planar base and lies substantially in the plane thereof and a free-end portion which is parallel to the plane of said planar base and is connected to the end of said base portion by a shoulder which projects away from the plane of said planar base so that said free-end portion is offset with respect to said base portion away from the plane of said planar base, and also to a further feature wherein the base portion of said support member including the planar base of said channel-shaped track member is roughly equal in length to the length of said free-end portion, and the base and free-end portions of said support member have essentially the same thickness and are offset at said shoulder a distance roughly equal to the thickness thereof.